


Just A Little OFF From Freedom

by MoonSnatcher



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: A little bit of rape, Batter can change forms, Batter wants to be freed from the puppeteer/player, I will add more tags I continue on with this story, M/M, not perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSnatcher/pseuds/MoonSnatcher
Summary: Batter has gone through this many times. New game, New world, Kill everything, destroy the world. He didn't have a choice. He had to do every little thing The Puppeteer said. But he soon realizes he doesn't have to. With the help of Zacharie, The Batter could be free from the Puppeteer.





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any normal day in Zone 0. Only two creatures there at the time, two out of what was once three. Zacharie was in Zone 0, taking a nice break from the chaos in the other Zones. The angry curses of Dedan, the Insanity of Valerie who thinks he is Japhet, the ever pestering Enoch, though, the Queen was perfectly fine. She was probably one of the most sane creatures he knew. Along with the little feline known as The Judge. 

The Judge was, of course, a cat. His little brother, Valerie had eaten a bird. Ever since then his brother had always claimed he was the bird, who was the guardian of Zone 2. Judge still loved his little brother even if he has gone crazy. He could not just reject the fact he is family, and always will be.

Zacharie, himself, was one of the few humans, other than the identical Elsens of the three zones. He has wild black hair that was neither short nor long, but not of medium length either. He always wore a mask that looked like that of a toad’s face. He wore a white turtle neck sweater that had a heart on the front of it, along with black jeans. But, unlike most humans, he had angelic wings. Even to Zacharie himself, it was unknown as to why he had such wings. He certainly was no angel, nor any kind of guardian to someone, He was all just simply a Merchant.

Though, Zacharie felt something, sensed something. It was something different about Zone 0. Something new was there. Zacharie looked around and saw what it was. He couldn’t exactly see everything about this man, but there were some things he could make out about him.

The man wore what a Baseball player would wear. He was definatly male. Zacharie wanted to see more about this mysterious man, but he didn’t want to reveal himself, incase this man was an enemy that wanted to kill everything in his path. The Judge approached the man. Judge was on his daily stroll through Zone 0. So of course he would find him. 

Zacharie watched them closely, to see if this new person would attack. But hedidn’t. he and the judge simply had a conversation. Zacharie could hear some of it, like the man’s name. His name was The Batter. A very fitting name indeed. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself about the name.

Though, something about this man had an almost royal aura to him. He couldn’t figure out why. He certainly did NOT look like any kind of royalty. He just looked like a baseball player. He looked human, but was he human? Zacharie watched as The Batter and judge wandered about the area of Zone 0. They found the Clashing red chest. 

The chest clashed with the usual color of Zone 0. Yellow was the normal color, but here was an oddity of the Zone. A simple red chest. Zacharie unfolded his White Angelic wings, and silently he flew to a tree, the closest to the Batter.

It was then that Zacharie noticed how well built The Batter was. He was muscular. And Zacharie could see his abs through his shirt. Zacharie, himself, was not very interested in other men. But just staring at The Batter made his mind wander to a darker side. Would he really change his own sexuality over one creature?

Zacharie Watched The Batter very closely. The Batter opened the Red Chest and pulled something out. Zacharie didn’t even bother to look at what The Batter had gotten from the Red Chest. He just stared at The Batter. The Batter began to leave. Zacharie knew he was most likely going to Zone 1 now. Zacharie knew a few shortcuts to other zones, along with longer ways to get there and normal ways. He knew almost every way. Because being a Merchant meant knowing all the ways to go.

Within seconds Zacharie was now in Zone 1. After awhile of waiting in the trees, he finally saw The Batter again. Zacharie smiled under his mask. He followed the Batter silently. Zacharie had found out by listening to The Batter’s conversations that he was on a mission. He was to Purify the Zones of Spectres, no matter what it took. Zacharie knew what he meant by Spectres, but what about ‘No Matter what it takes’? 

The Batter entered into a Mine, and Zacharie of course followed him. Zacharie knew it may be a good idea to get ahead of him and set up a shop, he was quick at it, it would only take a minute, he just had to get ahead of him without him seeing.

Zacharie took many turns until he was a decent way further than The Batter. The Batter would search the entire mines to find all the Spectres. Zacharie summoned up his bag and set up a shop. He waited patiently. Finally The Batter entered the room.

“Hello, My friend. I am the merchant that every Video Game needs. I have amny things you can buy. All you need to buy some of my wares are Credits. If you haven’t already noticed, many creatures carry around credits, even spectres.” Zacharie explained. “and when you defeat an enemy, they will seemingly automatically give you their Credits. Though, I am of The Merchant type, not the fighting type. So I sell things in exchange for Credits.”

Batter listened very well to what he said. He didn’t miss a word. He memorized each and every sentence Zacharie had said. Zacharie Showed the Batter what all he had, yet The Batter didn’t seem all too interested. Zacharie simply just smiled.

The Batter couldn’t help but notice how Zacharie had such a Feminine body. He could tell by his voice that he was Male, but if he didn’t know any better, he would say Zacharie was a female. Batter sighed and began to walk away. He continued to ‘purify’ the Mines of the Spetres. 

Zacharie sighed, how could he get on the Batter’s good side? Or was Batter perfectly fine with him? He honestly didn’t know the answer. He cleaned up his stuff, so no one would steal from him. He went along his way, following The Batter silently.

The Batter was quick with his work, not hesitating to ‘Pure’ a burnt Elsen, or kill one of the many Spectres. Zacharie noticed how The Batter’s bat was beginning to break, and small crack in it. Zacharie could easily get one of the Bats he had, and sell it to the Batter. Maybe that would grab his attention.

Zacharie Followed him, until his Bat broke and snapped into half. Zacharie smiled under his mask. He got ahead of him easily, he put an act up, acting as if he had been wandering the Mines. Batter came across him.

“hello, my friend.” Zacharie said. He glanced at the broken halves of The Bat. “I see you are in need of a bat… I did come across one, I could sell it to you, very easily, just a few hundred Credits and its yours, my friend” 

Zacharie pulled out a new Bat. The Batter gave Zacharie the credits and Zacharie gave him the bat. And for once, The Batter actually spoke to him.

“Thank you” is all he said. It was enough to make Zacharie smiled brightly. He was at least getting somewhere with this. He chuckled happily when The batter left, he began to follow, just like normal. 

The Batter was heading to Alma now, Zacharie knew that he was most likely on his way to ‘Purify’ Dedan, but he would have to stop him somehow. If The Batter did that, it wouldn’t end well for this zone. Zacharie caught up to the Batter. He called out his name. And The Batter, for once, stopped at the call of his name.

“My friend, where is it you are going? I must truly wonder.” Zacharie asked, already knowing the answer.

“to Purify the Guardian.” He answered simply, no tone in his voice at all.

“you mean to kill Dedan?” Zacharie asked. “you do realized the consequences of your actions if you do that, Right?”

“no bad ones.” Batter answered

“no, you will kill everything in the zone. In order for the zone to strive, a guardian must be alive within it. Think about, Batteur. You are killing more than what you think. You are killing an entire land of creatures, even if they have done nothing wrong, or they have.” Zacharie said.

Batter didn’t answer… he just thought about what Zacharie said. If he was to destroy the Guardian, would he really kill everything in the zone? It did make sense. Maybe it was a bad idea to do this. But he was a puppet, its not like he can really decide where to go. Its happened dozens of times before. Go through the zones kill everything. Then kill your own family without care.

But could he somehow free himself from the grasp of his cruel Puppeteer. He never really wanted to kill the good ones. His family had done nothing wrong. The Guardians? They are doing their job the best they can. He shouldn’t have to follow the same path every time. He just needed to break away from his puppeteer.

“Zacharie” Batter said.

“Yes, my friend?” Zacharie said.

“I need your help with something…” Batter said. “I need your help from breaking away from my cruel Puppeteer."


	2. Chapter 2

Zacharie couldn’t believe what the Batter had just asked of him. The Batter wanted to be free of the restraints his Puppeteer had on him. He wanted to stray away from what was meant to happen. Could this be a happy ending for the world they lived in? Zacharie couldn’t decide.

“I… Will try my best my dear friend.” Zacharie answered. He saw the Batter smile happily. Zacharie was glad that Batter wanted to change his ways. He knew, now, that with enough effort, the world could be saved from purification.

“come, my friend, follow me.” Zacharie said, grabbing The Batter’s hand. He led him to a house. It was large and separated from the other Places of Zone 1. He led him into the house. Batter knew that Zacharei only had to choices to have a house like this. Special privilages or he built himself. Which Zacharie answered that question.

“I built this place myself. No one else helped me. I struggled for years to build my own home.” Zacharie said.

“impressive, it must of took a lot of effort. But in the end, wasn’t it worth it?” Batter said.

Zacharie had noticed that The Batter had been talking more, which was good. If he could talk out of turn, away from when he was supposed to talk, meant he was beginning to break away, inch by inch, from his puppeteer. Zacharie smiled, chuckling happily.

“yes, it took so much effort. Just one little merchant making a nice home for himself. It took so long, but in the end I had a nice, cozy, dainty home. A home that I could be proud of, since I had made the home my very self.” Zacharie said, he had a proud tone in his voice.

Zacharie took Batter to the only bedroom with a bed. Zacharie had never really thought he would have anyone to share a home with. But here was a day, when the thing he never thought of happened. New things were happening. Things were changing. The world was becoming something more than it was meant to be.

Zacharie sighed. “ you know, your going to have to borrow some of my clothes. You can’t just wear the same thing everyday. That would be bad. Personal hygiene is very important.”

The Batter Chuckled. For once Batter was actually showing more emotions than what he normally should show. Bit by bit The Batter was breaking himself free. Though, Pablo would not like this. If he found out he would be in trouble, major trouble. Zacharie was breaking the game. But if he broke the game, he could stop the Puppeteer.

The Puppeteer could easily delete this game from their device. If that happened, they would be free. But in order to break the game enough, he would have to get the Batter, The Puppet, free from the restraining strings of the Puppeteer.

Free will is what The Batter needed. To speak when he wanted. To make his own decisions, to feel other emotions, To give up on his mission. Zacharie already knew that the last one would be hard. He already knew the Batter well enough to know he was a determined man. He had a mission, he needed to do it. Pablo could be of great help. But Pablo would never agree to breaking the game, even if it meant their restraints of its coding.

Zacharie rummaged through his dresser. He figured that, since all his sweater were rather big on him, they might be able to fit Batter. He pulled out two outfits. He handed one to batter and told him to get dressed, Zacharie left the room. He was sure that the Batter would not be comfortable with him watching.

Zacharie changed his outfit at a slow pace, to give Batter his time, while giving himself time to think of a plan. He couldn’t think of anything. All he could think was, ask Pablo, he knows more about coding and things like that. But was that really a good choice?

It was the only choice, even if Pablo refused to help him, he would find another way to help The Batter. The Batter, of this game, was beginning to realized things. He could let it continue, but after so many new games, the Batter might reset himself to not wanting to be free. He had to buy them time if Pablo didn’t agree with him. He had to help Batter as much as he could.

Zacharei got fully dressed and knocked on the door. Asking Batter if he was dressed. The Batter, almost a whisper, said yes. Zacharie opened the door. The Sweater fit on him perfectly. They would look adorable together. Maybe compliments, not only from Zacharie, but from others could help affect the Puppeteer problem.

“you look splendid, my friend. The Sweater fits you perfectly” Zacharie said, complimenting Batter. it made Batter smile, a nice thing to see on what is normally an emotionless character. Zacharie smiled under his mask.

“why don’t you go and explore? I have someone I must talk to, alone, not to be rude, or anything. But it is pretty important.” Zacharie said.

“I understand, Zacharie, I understand” Batter said. Was that the first time he said his name? maybe it wasn’t, but at least he is addressing someone by their name.

Zacharie left the house. He went along one of his fancy shortcuts to Zone 0. Zacharie went to the building where Pablo would be. Like normal, he was there, sleeping. Zacharie approached him. He began to pet Pablo, which woke him up.

“ah, hello my dear Merchant friend. Have you something to tell me? Something about my dear brother, or about our new Puppet friend? Or are you here to tell me about another one of your ‘amazing’ finds, or lucky sales.?” Pablo said, purring and meowing with each word.

“It is about our Puppet Friend, Mr. Batter” Zacharie said.

“Ah, so, has he done what he must do to Dedan?” Pablo asked

“He doesn’t want to be a puppet…” Zacharie said

“that is silly, he has no choice, his mind will change, It will tell him to do what our dear Puppeteer friend wants him to do” Pablo said.

“he shows emotion, he speaks freely now. He doesn’t like hurting anyone. He changed his mind about Dedan. He knows what will happen… He wants me to help free him from his cruel Puppeteer” Zacharie said.

Pablo hissed a curse word. “that is not good! We cannot let that happen! You didn’t agree to help him, did you, my dear Merchant friend?”

“I agreed to help him. If we help him, we can have our freedom from the restraints of this game… wouldn’t you want that? It would revive your brother from his untimely demise.” Zacharie said. He wanted Pablo to help him. Pablo seem to want to agree to help too at the mentioning of his dear younger brother.

“But, the game must go on, I don’t know what affects it will have, this has never happened before.” Pablo mewed.

“then if we don’t try, how will we know what will happen?” Zacharie said.

“give me time to think about it. In a day come back to me. I will give you my answer. Until then I would like you to keep the Batter at a stand still. Don’t let him leave Zone 1.” Pablo said. Zacharie had a chance to get more help for the Batter. He could truly free him from the restraints of the Puppeteer.

Zacharie left Pablo to his slumber and thinking and other kitty cat things. He went back to Zone 1. He went back to the house to find batter crying. This was a good thing in some ways. It meant that he was breaking away from his Puppeteer. But his eyes, they showed fear, despair, confusion. What was wrong with his Dear Batter?


	3. Chapter 3

“My dear friend, what is wrong. Why are you crying? Why are you scared? Has something happened while I was away? Please, my friend, My Batter, tell me. I’m here.” Zacharie said placing a hand on his shoulder. Batter flinched, letting out a quiet squeak.

“The Puppeteer… They are making me… see e-everything… I’ve done within the past… E-Everyone I killed… w-without r-remorse…I’m a horrible.. w-wretched… person” Batter sobbed.

“My Dear Batter, it is okay, its all in the past. Nothing like that has happened in this world. It won’t happen as long as you control yourself. And I’ll be here to help you with that. I’ll be here to help you no matter what. It is okay, My Dear Batter.” Zacharie whispered to him. He hugged him, holding him closely. 

Batter wrapped his arms around Zacharie, his only true friend. His first friend. The only one here who would stay by his side and comfort him. He could trust him with every secret. He knew he would never tell them, not even for Credits. Zacharie was here to help him.

Zacharie felt proud, proud that he could maybe change the fate of one person, and then change the fate of the world.. He felt even prouder to have someone to talk to, who would trust him the same way he could trust them.

“My Dear Batter, I will always be here, no matter what happens. You don’t need to worry about that pesky Puppeteer. They just want you to hurt people, but You don’t need to. He can purify the World in a nicer way.” Zacharie said.

“I-I c-can?” Batter asked.

“Yes, but I don’t know how, but there is always a way” Zacharie answered.

Batter smiled and hugged him tighter, he didn’t want to let go of him. He buried his face into his chest. Zacharie smiled under his mask. He rubbed his back and whispered words of comfort and encouragement into his ear. This made Batter feel safer around him, happy and at home. But he didn’t know where he originally came from..

Zacharie let go of Batter, he realized he had fallen asleep. Zacharie smiled under his mask. He chuckled happily.   
“You are so innocent in a way. You don’t know much of this world other than what that Puppeteer has told you. Those were all lies, all apart of the script, that is wrong. You should never have been forced into this horrible role. You are not the one who is horrible, who is wretched. You are not a killer, a murderer. Your puppeteer is, your sick and twisted, cruel and cold hearted Puppeteer, they should not have ever controlled you.” Zacharie whispered.

“you are a perfect ray of sunshine in this cold and unforgiving game, but once we free you, make your Puppeteer give up, you will be able to see the real world, the world that is hidden by wretched lies. You will see what you have missed, My Dear Perfect Batter. My amazing and wonderful friend, My Love…” Zacharie whispered the last word quietly. He smiled at him.

Batter began to wake up. Zacharie smiled at him, even though he couldn’t see it. He hugged him gently. He ruffled his hair. Batter hugged back.

“Zacharie?” Batter said, asked.

“yes, My Dear Batter?” he said, his voiced gentle.

“Can…Can you take off your Mask? I-I want to see your face.” Batter asked, smiling.

“oh… are you sure, my Dear Batter? My face is not the prettiest.” Zacharie said, sounding a bit sheepish.

“I wouldn’t care how you looked. I only care about your personality.” Batter said.

Zacharie sighed, he began to take off his mask. His face was like that of a toad mixed with a human. His skin was smooth looking. He had a large black spot on his cheeks and his mouth was wide. His eyes were yellow. His mask must use some kind of power to change his eye color.

“it’s ugly, isn’t it?” Zacharie asked.

“no… its perfectly fine. Beautiful even. For a human you are unique.” Batter said. Zacharie smiled at those words. He didn’t mind it., he didn’t mind how his face looked.

His face reminded Batter of a book. The masked hero and the Toad King. The book had two versions within it. A French version, and an English version, so it was a pretty good book. The French title was ‘The Merchant and the Toad King’. 

Batter smiled at him. Suddenly he kissed him. Zacharie was shocked, but he kissed him back. He held him closely. Zacharie kissed him again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Zacharie sighed and put his mask back on. He went to the door and opened it.

It was Dedan. “you little Fuck… you seem to forget our meeting. Your coming with me, if you like to or not.”

With that, Dedan dragged Zacharie off. Batter was confused. The Batter decided to wait for him to come back. It had been a few hours and he still wasn’t back. Batter left the house and went looking for him. He went to the building and looked into one of the windows. What he saw was disgusting, and it made him angry…

Dedan had Zacharie strapped down onto a table. Dedan was rubbing Zacharie’s crotch. Zacharie was struggling to get away from Dedan. Batter growled, he felt a new rage, a new power far greater than he could handle for the body he had now. The Batter ran away from the building. 

While at the same time. He felt an incredible sadness within his heart. Maybe Zacharie wanted that, he liked Dedan more than him. He would punish both of them. Batter began to transform. He had now become the Bad Batter. but he had fur. On his chest was a red heart. The Sweater had affected his new form. He was fluffy now, but he didn’t care. He looked into a window of a random building. He had rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

He returned to the building. He crashed through the walls. Dedan looked at him, he saw the rows of teeth, there was fear in his eyes. He backed away from Zacharie, away from Batter. He growled at Dedan. Batter heard sobbing from Zacharie, Zacharie didn’t want what Dedan was doing to him. He slammed him into a wall, knocking him out.

Batter took Zacharie out of his restraints, he cradled him and went back to their home. Zacharie had buried himself into Batter’s fur. Batter was smiling, he forced himself through the house’s door. He laid down on the floor, tucking Zacharie into his fur, where he was warm and safe. Zacharie chuckled. They both fell asleep, Batter falling asleep last. Batter wouldn’t let anyone hurt Zacharie ever, ever, again.


End file.
